1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flush tanks for toilets and more particularly is directed to water conservation equipment for such tanks permitting the choice of flushing with either a full tank or a partial tank of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toilet flush tanks, and particularly those used in the home, are notorious wasters of water and although this fact is well recognized, there appears to be no device readily available on the market which provides the user with a choice between a full tank flush and a partial tank flush, enables easy adjustment of the volume of water dispensed by the partial tank flush and which also can be readily installed in existing equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,016 granted Mar. 5, 1974 to Edward A. Eastman discloses a device offering the user a choice in flushes between a full tank and a partial tank but in requiring the use of two valve seats and flapper valves lacks the advantages sought in this invention.